The Family in Progress
by Hot Pants On and Up
Summary: Lance knows they don't see him the way he wants, the way he sees them. But he's made progress. And so he keeps pushing. Sweets in "The Passenger in the Oven," Swaisy scenes not shown in episode.


The Family in Progress

Lance adjusted the tie that felt, though he knew it wasn't true, to be strangling him. At least his suit coat was slung over his arm, rather than on him. Just three more hours and he'd be in his car, on his way home to the freedom of the weekend. Which, he knew, was what he was really feeling confined by. The workweek.

Walking through the Jeffersonian, having dropped off a file, Lance relished the preemptive excitement of his night out with Daisy. Karaoke. That Daisy enjoyed karaoke even more than he did was just one example of why this girl was such a great match for him. As he rounded the forensics platform, he caught sight of Hodgins and Angela approaching, looking ready to leave for the day.

And though he hated his inability to prevent chatter from bubbling out whenever he was around the Jeffersonian team, it was an inability. "So the cat's away and it's TGIF, huh?" Knowing he sounded a bit awkward, Lance distracted himself by pulling on his jacket, though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm right here." Doctor Saroyan walked out of the autopsy lab, looking, Lance couldn't help noticing, as hot as always in a bright red pencil skirt and black sweater. "I'm the cat."

Angela smiled, clearly amused.

Lance grinned as well. "Well, in this case I think Doctor Brennan's the cat."

"I'm the cat," Cam protested. "Who's giving the mice the rest of the day off." Her smile of benevolence and self-amusement buoyed Lance's own attitude.

And here was the main reason he so loved the Jeffersonian team. Their words, even their presence, always had this effect. He wasn't stupid. He knew that part of it was due to the timing of their entrance into his life. He knew exactly what he was trying to do when he made his, overall unsuccessful, attempts to bond with them. He wanted family. He needed family. Even though he'd been shut down so often in his attempts, and even though it made his stomach burn each time, he couldn't stop trying. Not when they effected him like this.

Besides, he was making progress. Slow, painful progress. But progress. And he had Daisy, which was enough to keep pushing him for more. Like now.

"Hey, so Daisy and I were wondering if any of you would like to join us for a little competitive karaoke this evening." Because if he and Daisy were going to karaoke, they were, of course, doing it competitively. They loved to compete. So they did so with proper meaningless outlets. "Huh? Some preweekend fun?" He could already read the are-you-joking signals they sent him. "Huh. I'm singing "Lime in a Coconut"." He slapped Hodgins gently on his chest, knowing Hodgins would find amusement both in the action and Lance's revelation, though he could already decipher their answer to his invitation. He refused to acknowledge the sting.

"Sorry, I'm going to be biking in the Virginia Creeper Trail," Hodgins said, looked serious, though Lance could tell he didn't feel any disappointment.

Lance made a face, turning to Angela as she began to speak.

"Roxy and I are going to an artist retreat in Pond View."

Before Lance really processed the genuine apology in Angela's face (though he wasn't that surprised, Angela being the kindest), Cam began speaking.

"And I'm driving angela to the train station."

Lance didn't need Angela's next comment to tell him Cam had just made up this detail to avoid the karaoke.

"You are?"

"Yes. I am."

Lance smiled slightly, though he also

"Oh."

At that moment, Roxy appeared at Angela's side. "Ready to go Angie?"

"Roxy! Yeah, I'm all set.

"I haven't been to one of these retreats since we were in school." Roxy brushed her shoulder against Angela and Lance felt a warmth at the sign of affection, thinking again of Daisy.

"Well, I'll see you all on Monday," Angela said with a sweet smile goodbye.

"Have a good weekend." Cam followed them quickly.

Defeated, but not allowing himself to feel hurt, Lance moved to leave as well. But Hodgins's hand against his chest stopped him.

"What do you think?" Hodgins asked, voice in that tone Lance associated just with Hodgins, when he was both curious and mischievous.

Lance felt a pleased swoop in his stomach. "What do _you_ think?" Lance knew Hodgins would get annoyed, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to try and help.

"Oh, don't do that. The whole answer a question with a question thing." Hodgins pulled off his backpack, making a face.

It was the response Lance expected, but Hodgins was much more amused in his annoyance than Lance predicted. So he pushed his luck further. "Why does whatever is going on between Roxy and Angela matter to you?

"Because Angela and I were engaged," Hodgins said a bit more slowly than necessary. He cast an incredulous look at Lance. "And now she's with a woman. It matters because…" Hodgins just stared at him. "What? It just matters."

"Well, don't you feel that both of you are entitled to your own private lives?" Lance knew just what Hodgins meant, despite his response.

"Stop asking me questions."

That was less amusement. Lance knew he ought to stop pushing seriously, so he didn't ask the question he really wanted. "Do you feel threatened?

"Okay, that's it, I'm oughta here." Hodgins shook his head, walking away.

"I-" Lance stopped himself from apologizing and he stopped himself from revealing how much he wanted Hodgins to acknowledge their newfound level of friendship, however simple. "You know a little karaoke might help you unwind." A much better option. "Especially when I'm singing. I've got a beautiful tenor." Hodgins kept walking.

And despite the fact that he'd agitated Hodgins by pressing him with his psychologist tendencies, Lance couldn't help feeling happy. So elated, Lance decided those waiting profiles could wait for Monday and called Daisy.

"Hey, Daisy," he said, smiling uncontrollably

"Babe! What's up? Any takers for tonight?"

"Uh, no. But I'm going to cut out early today. You free? Want to meet at my apartment?"

"Ten minutes?"

Lance laughed as Daisy hung up without waiting for a response.

~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~

By the time he reached his apartment, Daisy was waiting outside the door. "Lance!" Daisy flung herself at her boyfriend, immediately giving him a kiss.

"Nice to see you too," Lance laughed. He couldn't stop grinning at her, just drinking in the sight of her high, tight ponytail and adorable lips and compact body brimming with energy.

"Uh, Lance? Are you going to open the door or not? Because I don't think I should ravage you in the hallway. Mr. Tate probably wouldn't like it but that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Oh, sorry!" Lance could feel the red flush creeping across his cheeks and knew he must look five year younger suddenly. Daisy was already three years older than him, and Lance did not have a great track record in his relationships with older women. Which was nearly all his ex-girlfriends.

Lance unlocked the door, and just as soon as he'd set his briefcase next to his sofa, Daisy's small form attacked, pushing off his suit coat, pulling off the tie. Lance laughed again.

"More help and less laughter would be more efficient, Lancelot," Daisy said teasingly before reattaching herself to Lance's lips.

Lance obliged, unbuttoning her pants as she did the same to his shirt. He paused their kiss to pull off her top, immediately nibbling at her neck. And finally, Lance was free of that tie and those pants.

~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~

"Mmmm." Daisy snuggled into Lance's side, though it might have been due to the limited space on his couch. While Lance favored the large cushioned style and he was a slight guy, there was still two of them.

The afghan his mother had made for his new apartment covered them. He smiled, thinking of what his mother would say at his current use. She'd have a teasing comment, one touched with affection and pride. God, he missed his mother.

Lance gently kissed the top of Daisy's head. She sighed happily, slipping her hands around his waist, trailing her fingers up his sides, caressing. Lance tried his best no to stiffen as she reached his scars. He didn't do that well. Daisy pretended not to notice his reaction but didn't stop touching them. Lance was pretty sure he loved this woman. A lot.

"You know, we should probably get ready," Lance said, long minutes later.

"Karaoke isn't for hours yet," Daisy complained.

"Yes, but we could go get food."

"Or we could have more sex," Daisy suggested.

"I suppose I could be swayed," Lance replied.

Daisy grinned, depositing the afghan on the floor and straddling Lance's lap. Just as Lance was about to express his appreciation of the new view, his cell phone rang with the distinctive sound of someone from the Jeffersonian team.

"Sorry, I have to get this," Lance apologized.

"Seriously?"

"It's someone from the Jeffersonian!"

"I'm from the Jeffersonian."

Lance knew that the comment had no significance in the current situation, but he was suddenly highly aware of that situation as Daisy ground her hips into his. His girlfriend's bare breasts swung slightly as she moved. Lance groaned, as the incessant ringing warred with his desire to bury his face in Daisy's breasts. He settled for gripping her butt, pulling her slightly up, while he refused to pick up the phone.

Five minutes later, Lance, breathing barely evened, with Daisy still trembling slightly beside him, reached down to his coat and pulled out his phone. Checking his missed calls, he saw it was Cam who tried to reach him, confirming he probably should have answered. As he dialed voicemail and listened, his brow furrowed. She had to be joking, right?

"Lance? Who was it?"

"Cam."

"What's going on?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. Her message was a little… well, wicked confusing, honestly. Anyways I have to back in to work."

Daisy sighed. "Good thing you waited for the voicemail. At least we didn't lose a whole afternoon." She grinned coyly at him, rolling off the couch herself.

Lance went to his room to change quickly, grabbing his favorite shorts and a shirt, slipping into flip flops. There was no way he was putting back on his suit just yet. Besides, they didn't know he was still at home.

~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~

Lance rushed into the Medico-Legal lab, having listened to the message twice more on the way over. He could see Cam, still in the same clothes, telling a bewildered Hodgins something. Hodgins already wore his biking outfit with headphones hanging around his neck and helmet in hands.

"What's going on?" Lance asked immediately.

Cam and Hodgins stilled as soon as they caught sight of him, and Lance could see the astonishment at his outfit before they even spoke. He probably should've just put the suit back on.

"Wow, is that what you really look like?" Hodgins asked, stunned and amused.

Lance made a face. "Cam said it was an emergency! I didn't have time to—" Lance could tell whatever he had to say didn't matter. Besides, he was lying. He turned to Cam. "I think maybe your message was garbled."

Sounding a bit exasperated, Cam replied, "I'd rather brief everyone at once."

The sound of a rolling suitcase announced the arrival of Angela, Roxy trailing behind her. "There was a murder on Brennan's plane to China?" Angela said immediately, clearly beyond belief.

"Good," Cam said sarcastically bright as Angela took in Lance's appearance. "We're all here."

"What are you, like sixteen?" Angela asked Lance, rather rudely.

Lance looked down. Was this really that big of a deal? Whatever. "Aw, I love these shorts."

"A body was found roasted beyond recognition in a large convection microwave on Booth and Brennan's flight to China."

Lance's attention was immediately refocused. So the message had not been garbled at all. How was it that those two attracted murder victims everywhere they went? Unbelievable. Caught up in his thoughts, Lance barely registered Roxy leaving.

"And why am I here?" Lance asked, realizing his irrelevance at this stage in a case.

Cam looked confused momentarily before responding. "You were on my speed dial."

"Okay," Lance replied, walking away, and trying not to indulge too much in the warm happiness he felt at Cam's statement. He was only on her speed dial because of cases. But still, she hadn't thought _not_ to call him.

~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~

Lance leaned against the railing behind the sitting area, watching the team talk to Brennan and Booth on their plane. He pulled out his phone, dialing Daisy, who he knew would still be curled up on his sofa.

As he'd predicted, Daisy answered the phone in a sleepy voice. She loved her naps. "Lancelot?"

"So Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan found a cooked body on their plane to China."

"What?" Daisy was immediately more alert. Lance smiled. "How did it get cooked?"

"I figured you'd find it interesting. I promise to bring the case file home for you to look at but I won't be back for karaoke. We have to solve the case before the plane lands. Sorry." Lance rubbed the side of his head, feeling guilty.

"Don't apologize, babe. You just catch a murder. I'll stay here. Someone has to find where Arnold got to and coax him out."

Lance loved that Daisy loved his neurotic cat. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Lancelot."

Lance closed his phone, smiling even when Caroline summoned him rudely to the FBI.

~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~

Lance shut the door to his apartment quietly. He needn't have bothered because Daisy was awake, sitting on the couch, petting Arnold. Despite the afghan pulled around her shoulders Lance could see she'd changed into one of his pajama shirts and the sweat pants she'd left, without comment, in his dresser. She'd pulled his coffee table nearer, propped her feet (clad in his far-too-large-for-her socks) up on it, a nearly empty bowl of mac and cheese beside them.

"There's more waiting in the microwave," Daisy said as a greeting.

"Just the way I like it."

"You are so weird," Daisy called after him.

"It's perfect reheated! The cheese is sort of fried that way," Lance replied. With his reheated bowl, he entered the living room again. Without hesitation, he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, settling beside Daisy and Arnold. Digging into his dinner while Daisy quickly summarized the status of the case in her current episode of NCIS, Lance smiled.


End file.
